User talk:Awavian
Hi Awavian, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:35, October 6, 2009 welcome! hi Awavian! let me be the second to welcome you to this wonderful site! i recently joined in June, or was it July? no matter. ask me if you need help with anything, wot! talk with you later! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 03:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Southern Yeah, but Cracker Barrel is waaaaaay better in the South. Southern Yeah? the south has better restruants. Oh well, I'd better do that english paper now WELCOME! Welcome to redwall wiki! I hope you enjoy yore time here. Write a fan fic, request a pic, get to know otherbeast, edit articles...lots of fun stuff! well bye-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The beast of Redwall Abbey welcome you!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 11:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well I didn't get home until 11:00 Well nice to meet you! If you like Fan fiction, go here for a list of my favorites Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:33, October 8, 2009 (UTC) omigosh!!! you like guardians of Ga'hoole and Warriors too? great!!!!! i'm not the only fan ou their!! yay!!^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah...I can do that. A bit busy with commissions at the moment, but you'll be on the waiting list. I also am working on a book report, so I'll try to sketch it out within the next few weeks. I don't want a bunch of angry users on my neck for not giving them their pictures, either, so it may be a wee bit longer than normal...sorry :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't already, you should fill out the thing on my User:Long Patrol Girl/Art Requests Page with all the info. That will help me get it done faster... Also, this isn't asked there, so since its going to be your avatar, you want a portrait (Like, just head/neck/shoulders) or full body? I can do both :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) How 'bout Flamia. or Melinae? melinae is the scientific name for badger so that kinda fits right? idk. i stink at names. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) hey there! you changed your name? whats up with that? oooooh, you is a squirrel now?? nice!! sure, I will try to get a name for you.... let me scrounge around in this mess I call my imagination.... how 'bout Ryzah? and now I gots a question fo' u.... (dont ask me why I'm talking like that.... I'm in one of my moods): why is it that in "Mariel of Redwall" Rufe Brush seems like a warrior, seems older than Dandin and Saxus, and aparently is very good looking (Treerose falls for him). but in "The Bellmaker", they call him "young squirrel" and he is not as tough as in "Mariel". got an answer for me? TTUL! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 22:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) daaaaang, that is sweet!!! nice job! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 03:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) did you leave? I is at the shout box!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I gotta tell you this..... Skillet- is awesome. Flyleaf- is awesome. Relient K- is awesome. ..... DID I MISS SOMEBODY???? sorry, I am a major music freak... hehe! :D if the band is Christian, I probably know about it!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ookay! but i have one question. when you mean front, does that mean it's facing the viewer? 'cause i'm not that good at that. can it be slightly turned to one side? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) i uploaded a new version of ur pic. ya like it? 'cause if you like the old one better, then i can switch it back. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) will do! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 16:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) MUAHAHAHA! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, hope ya like it! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the info!!! I hope I am doing it right now!!! I'm 15, too. You know, I looked at your user page, and I like "Dive" by Steven Curtis Chapman too!!! Oh, but are we allowed to talk about non-Redwall-ish things on talk pages? I'm guessing so? So, thanks again!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! I am so sorry. I forgot my signature. Ooops. Um, just so you know, the last entry was mine. If we are not allowed to double-post, I'm sorry. I just wanted to correct my mistake. Um, yeah. Thanks!! 00:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) AUUGGGHHH! I AM EVEN MORE SORRY!!!! I did it wrong again. I put the four tildes, but didn't put them in parentheses? ANYWAY, I'm sorry for leaving so many messages. My fault..... Sorry...... -- 00:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I am SERIOUSLY in need of work on my stupidity. I am going to sign my name now. I wansn't logged in the last three times I wrote.....AUGH!!! I guess fourth time's the charm..... Trenna Swiftpaw 00:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) PS Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello and Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I realise u sent me a request some time ago. Sorry, It kind of got lost in my head for a long time. What's a tartan? (I'm asking because I can't look stuff up without permissioin) -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 01:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic link User blog:Skipper Rorc/The Runaway Hope it works! Happy Holidays, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Awavian!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Your Character in my fan fic Ok here's the thing, I am able to include your character in my fan fic but there will need to be a few changes. The major thing is that you'll have to be 13 seasons old, you'll be living at redwall, although i can keep the fact that you came from the borderlands by haveing you only just arriving there. It's a reoccuring role as your best freind will be related to Rorc. I'll keep Awavian's entire story besides for the last sentence 'cause he hasn't had time to wander around for seasons. If ya have any objections or questions leave a message on my talk page. Actually leave a message anyway telling me if that's alright with you or not.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I need his personality.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 21:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello! Thanks for being me friend! :D Yeah, I like both of the series, I just read Warriors book 3, a couple days ago, and I loved it after the first couple pages, talk to ya later! Sister Armel 03:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool, book 3 is the only one I've read so far, it was sad when Silverstream died :( and no I haven't read that one, whats it about?Sister Armel 03:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hm, sounds interesting, I think I will try it, is it real bloody or not much? Sister Armel 04:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, so it wont to bloody than, unless the other ones are really bloody, Sister Armel 21:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now what book was that one, with Scourge? ok not too bloody, Sister Armel 22:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Thanks!:D haha! sure!! Sister Armel 22:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, what happens in book six of the first series? Sister Armel 22:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Another question, How in the world do you sign peoples 'friends list'? Sister Armel 22:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, I'm going to read that one for sure, hahaha! I like your ending 'everyone lives happily ever after, except the ones that got killed' and Thank you sooo much for that!! Sister Armel 22:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) haha, yeah I will, oh and your going to sorely regret ever saying 'ask me anything you want I'd be happy to answer your questions' Question: How do you transfer pictures from the 'Fan Art' to your user page? Sister Armel 22:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokey, thanks!:D Sister Armel 22:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh, To tell the truth, I actually have no clue, I just found it, and liked so I put it on, Sister Armel 23:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, your user Brockfang too? Sister Armel 23:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I've got another question for you, Question: how do you start a Fan Fiction? Sister Armel 01:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sure. I'm fine with that. One of the hares is the harebabe who asked for a story. His name is Lepin. The other hare is the descendant of Buckayoo. His name is Rah. Rah sounds like a weird name. You can change his name. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) It's (legasp) a pic! u like? sorry it vasn't colored, but i mostly do ze sketches now. --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Awavian! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:38, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Art Request Complete! I'm so sorry this took so long! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Awavian_MacDrummond.jpg#Summary I hope you like it. ^^ I was also wondering if I could post this up on Deviantart to get feedback on how to better my artwork from some of the artists on there? I would include a link to your page and give character credit to you.silverartbrush Hello Friend! I'm happy you like it! :D And thank you for letting me use it for critiquing! silverartbrush Hello Friend! Re: Pics No. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) i is still here -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 23:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update-Vengeance and Wrath Chapter 7 of Vengeance and Wrath is posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 of Vengeance and Wrath is posted! Finally! --Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pic ok I had 2 questions 'bout the pic, what kinda pose do want 'im to be in, and what kind of expression?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Finished! 'Tis Finished!! Hope ye likes it, 'tis the first one I've done in paint so if 'tis not to yore likin' then just let me know and I'll re-do it in pen or color for ye, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Join The Blue Hordes!! ''Have you ever wanted to join, Ungatt Trunns Blue Horde? Well now is yore chance! Please go to: User:UngattTrunns User Page and fill out the polls, then report back to him on his talk page!! Thank you fer yore time! Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok here it is! hope ya likes it, but if not let me know an' I'll re-do it fer ye. Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 18:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY FLIPPIN' BIRTHDAY, MATEY! *Scotsmen in authentic kilts march through playing Scotland the Brave on bagpipes led by Mel Gibson* "Happy Birthday, young man! FREEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOM!" *Gives Major cake* Hope ya get everything you want! Hey, are you getting a car as a B-day present? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 16:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath! Chapter 10 is posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Stiffener Medick the Amazing Boxing Hare *Reads Warriors and Seekers* High-five! UPDATE! On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 02:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello... Here is another useful item: ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ---- Just copy this box and paste it in the top of your profile edit window. *You can add more info by typing: |''New info title here'' |''New info!'' |- at the end of the previous title. *You can change the colors by typing a hex code (000000 is black for example) into any of the areas that have six digits in a row. One helpful directory for finding hex codes is http://w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp. *You can change the size of the box by typing a number from 1-100 after the area at the start that says: {| width="your number here% *If you need any help or just want to chat, don't hesitate to contact any of us here at Redwall, [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 21:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC)